First Kiss
by PhenomeniallSarah
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta one-shot


Rating: T (13+) for SC (Sexual Content)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not nor will I ever own DBZ and its characters.

First Kiss

She wrapped her blanket around herself tighter and looked up at the stars. A slight breeze made her shiver. Without Yamcha she felt alone and lost.

Bulma repositioned herself and put her head gently on the swinging bench. Her eyes closed and she was being pulled into a dream. If it wasn't for the slamming door that came from the gravity room, that's exactly what would have happened. She opened her eyes and saw Vegeta walk by her to go inside.

She sighed. "_Even Vegeta doesn't care for me. God, I hate Yamcha! He had to leave me alone in this stupid world. And why did my parents have to leave for that convention now?"_ Bulma thought to herself. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. Her eyes closed again and her hands went from her hair to covering her face. She was ashamed and thinking that she would be alone forever.

Vegeta walked outside again and sat next to Bulma, knowing everything that happened earlier with Yamcha.

"Women, are you still upset over that weakling breaking up with you this morning?" He asked with the same cold look on his face like always.

"Excuse me for being human. It isn't that easy to get over a break up with the guy you have been with for over 15 years." She replied. She got up and walked inside. Vegeta followed her inside and closed the door.

"I'm going to bed." Bulma told Vegeta. She was about to walk up the stairs when she heard Vegeta say something. "What did you say?" She asked.

"I said that I just wanted you to know that I think he is an idiot for cheating on you and then breaking up with you. If you were mine, I defiantly would treat you better."

She was a little shocked about what he said. "Th...thank you Vegeta." With that Vegeta passed her and walked up the stairs into his room.

(Later that Night in Bulma's room.)

_"…If you were mine, I defiantly would treat you better…"_

Bulma couldn't sleep because that one little sentence wouldn't get out of her head. _"What does that mean? Does he want me to be his or was it just a statement?"_ She thought. _"I wonder what it would be like if I was wrapped in his arms right now?"_ She thought about it and moaned. _"No! You can't think like that! It's Vegeta! He is stubborn, mean, rude, obnoxious…cute…sweet… I know he is just hiding behind a brick wall. Maybe I could be that one person to knock the wall down." _She laughed because it sounded so cheesy. Her thoughts kept coming back to Vegeta…and his arms wrapped around her small body. _"Maybe if I went in there he would let me sleep with him tonight...it wouldn't hurt to try." _

She got up and walked to Vegeta's room. She was nervous and stood outside the door for a few minutes before she got up the courage to knock. Three small knocks came from her hand.

"What is it women?!" Vegeta grumbled.

Bulma opened the door. "Vegeta...um...I"

"Spit it out women!"

"I can't sleep and I was wondering if maybe…I could sleep in here tonight…with you" She looked down expecting rejection.

"Fine, get in."

Bulma looked up again smiling and walked to the bed. She got under the covers and scooted over closer to Vegeta.

"Is there a reason why you're so close?"

"Sorry I'm just cold."

"Fine."

Bulma caressed Vegeta's muscular arm with her fingers. She could feel Vegeta's arm get goose bumps.

"Bulma…?" Vegeta whispered.

"Yes Vegeta?" she questioned. Vegeta turned so he was facing her.

"Do you miss the weakling?" he asked with a small, soft voice.

"Not even a little." Bulma smiled and got closer to Vegeta.

Vegeta leaned in and touched his lips to Bulma's ever so lightly. Suddenly Vegeta felt something come over him. Something so strong that he couldn't ignore. He kissed Bulma again but fiercer. Vegeta pulled Bulma closer and kissed her neck over and over. Bulma let out a small moan and let her heart take over her body. The first time in her life, she pushed through the small voice in her head and did something she actually wanted. She wanted Vegeta. It felt right. **He** felt right. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't let me go Vegeta…" Bulma whispered.

"Never..." Vegeta smiled his first real smile and kissed her again

The End

A/N: This is my first story so I'm sorry if it sucks. Please review it and tell me what you think. Thanks!


End file.
